More Than An Alliance
by Dorkfishe97
Summary: Naraku is out of control, and as much as Sesshomaru hates to admit it, he needs help to take him down. Sesshomaru bands together with our favorite group of shard hunters and an uneasy alliance is formed. Rated T because at some point, I'm sure InuYasha will have a potty mouth.
1. It's All For the Kingdom

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, but as far as I'm concerned, this story is mine, and I would like to keep it that way!**

* * *

Sesshomaru was powerful, a fact that was clear to anyone that met him. Power oozed from his very being to the point that people would cower in fear before him. Sesshomaru had no problem killing you as long as he was protecting his kingdom. You had to be powerful to protect what was yours. Sesshomaru would rather die than let people think he was weak, and since dying was for the weak, he probably wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

Part of the reason why he was so powerful was because of his refusal to show or have emotions. Emotions were hindrances and would only allow his kingdom to fall. He would not let his kingdom or his people suffer. Even though he was cold, he wasn't cruel. Under Sesshomaru's rule, the western lands had thrived like never before. In the eyes of his people, he was the greatest ruler to have lived.

Then Naraku came along. He brought terror and darkness to the lands, and because of how stubborn Sesshomaru was, he knew that couldn't defeat Naraku on his own. He had a responsibility to those he ruled, and much to his dismay, he needed help; there was only one person that was slightly worthy of him: the strange miko.

She was powerful, he would give her that much. When he had first met her, she had been weak and untrained, and he had given her little thought. Now, she was a force to be reckoned with. Sometime during his absence, the miko had received proper training, and even Sesshomaru was cautions around her; if she couldn't help him get rid of Naraku, no one could.

So Sesshomaru beat down his pride and sought out the miko. It didn't take him long to find her, all he had to do was listen for the sound of the vulgar hanyou. It only took about an hour of looking before he could hear InuYasha's long string of profanities. He almost felt sorry for the group that traveled with his brother. Almost.

"I can sense Sesshomaru! That bastard is gonna get it!" InuYasha screamed, shrill and loud, reminding him of Jaken. If he wanted to hear annoying squawking all day long, then he wouldn't have left Jaken behind at the castle to watch Rin. InuYasha screamed again and it took every ounce of Sesshomaru's willpower not to kill him right then and there.

"Congratulations, half-breed, your nose isn't as weak as I assumed it was," Sesshomaru commented off-handedly as he stepped into view.

"Sesshomaru, you bastard! I'm gonna kill you!" he screamed, drawing his sword.

"You can try," he said, sounding bored. He brought his hand to his face and started inspecting his nails. That threw InuYasha over the edge. He charged at Sesshomaru, aiming his blade for his brother's throat. Just as InuYasha's blade was about to graze his skin, he took one step to the left and InuYasha ended up face down in the dirt.

"You bastard! Stop acting like a wimp and fight me!" InuYasha screamed indignantly.

"I have no desire to kill you at the moment. It would not benefit this Sesshomaru, so there is no use right now."

"That's a load of crap and you know it!" InuYasha screamed once again charging. The rest of the group rolled their eyes and walked a little further ahead on the path. They set out a blanket and decided that right now was as good a time as ever to eat lunch. From behind them, they could hear InuYasha's screams as he sailed into the ground over and over again.

Eventually, the thudding stopped and Sesshomaru wandered up to the rest of the group. He looked as pristine as ever; there wasn't any blood on him. The small group of shard hunters looked up at Sesshomaru, not quite sure what to do.

"So did you kill InuYasha then?" Shippou finally asked after a few tense moments of silence. Sesshomaru turned amused golden eyes on Shippou who decided that it would be the perfect moment to hide behind Kagome.

"I did not kill the half-breed. He wore himself out and is now lying unconscious in the dirt." Nobody really knew what to say to that, and once again there was an awkward moment of silence.

Kagome stood up and walked up to Sesshomaru. "Would you like to sit down?" Sesshomaru nodded and took a spot in front of a tree.

"Sesshomaru, if you don't mind me asking, why are you here?" Kagome asked as respectfully as she could; she didn't want to upset Sesshomaru during first time he had ever really been civil to her.

"Naraku is a pest, but it seems that I can't get rid of him on my own. I need your powers to get rid of him."

"Me?" Kagome asked incredulously. "How could I help you?"

"Your abilities as a priestess are immense, combine them with my power, and we could defeat Naraku."

"So what are you proposing here, Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked.

"I am proposing an alliance. I want to get rid of Naraku, and this seems to be the only way to do so."

"Sesshomaru, I think that this is a good idea," Kagome said while thinking really hard. If she teamed up with Sesshomaru, then soon the jewel would be complete and everyone could finally be happy. Sango and Miroku could finally get married and settle down. The jewel could finally be gone and people wouldn't have to suffer anymore.

"Sesshomaru, I think that an alliance is a great idea, the sooner that we can get rid of Naraku, the better," she said. She nodded her head to herself and knew that she was making the right decision; InuYasha wouldn't like it, but it's what needed to be done.

"Then the alliance will start now," Sesshomaru said.

"What alliance?" InuYasha screamed as he found the group. Sesshomaru sighed. Five seconds and he had developed a headache. The miko better control her puppy before he killed it. InuYasha continued screaming and everyone tried to ignore him. This went on for the rest of the night.

_It's for the kingdom. _Sesshomaru chanted to himself over and over again.

* * *

Prompt: Kingdom from Sunset Miko's Once A Week Challenge

Words: 1,030

Original Posting Date: February 26, 2013

A/N: Hello, my readers! This is just a random creative dump story that I'm doing right now. There really is no definite plot as of yet, I'm just using this story as a creative dump, hence why it is untitled. This story was started for Sunset Miko's Once A Week Challenge on Dokuga, but I figured that I might as well put it up here. There will be lots more chapters, but they will only be put up when I actually feel like working on this story. Just to let you know, this is not at the top on my priorities list. :)


	2. Pajamas

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, but as far as I'm concerned this story is mine, and I would like to keep it that way!**

* * *

"Kagome, do you always have to do this?" InuYasha screamed through the door to the bathroom. Miroku had scammed some people into giving them a room by saying that there had been "a dark cloud" hovering over the estate. Sesshomaru had been slightly amazed when everyone, including the miko, had gone along with it.

"What is the meaning of this?" he had asked her. She had just shrugged.

"I'm tired and sleeping inside, out of the cold, is a nice thing. We bless the house in return for a room. At first it made me uncomfortable, but now I'll do anything for a warm bed after being on the road so long," she had answered.

They had blessed the house without incident, successfully banishing the "dark cloud," and now they were starting to get ready for bed. Kagome and Sango had both disappeared into the bathroom an hour ago.

"Damn women!" InuYasha screamed at the door. He started punching it so hard that it shook on its weak wooden frame. Briefly, it slid open, and then InuYasha was on the floor, sporting a nasty bump.

"For some reason, I don't think that they really want to be bothered at the moment," Miroku chuckled, shaking his head.

"I don't care if they want to be bothered or not!" he yelled once again hitting the door. One of the women on the inside hit the door back, causing it to arch out and smack InuYasha in the face. He rose, comically shaking his fist at the door. "They do this every damn time, and we are left waiting until midnight to bathe!"

"InuYasha, if you think about this logically, we would have to wait until midnight any way to bathe. Kagome, Sango, and Shippou are only in there for about thirty minutes all together, so if you actually thinking about it, they're actually saving us time," Miroku said to InuYasha.

The door slid open once again, and this time Sango emerged from the misty bathroom. "Yea, InuYasha, we're not in there that long. Besides, it's nice for us to get some time to relax. You should listen to Miroku more often. He seems to be the voice of wisdom in this operation."

Sesshomaru sat and watched the banter between the couple. He briefly wondered where the miko was; she had yet to emerge from the bathroom.

"I don't see how you girls can take so long to 'relax.' "

Kagome chose that moment to come out of the restroom. "Relaxing? We couldn't relax because you were banging on the door and screaming. This happens every time we stop and I'm getting sick of it." She put her hands on her hips and gave InuYasha a menacing look. Sesshomaru saw what Kagome was dressed in and had a hard time believing that anyone could look intimidating dressed as she was.

She was wearing some sort of bright pink monstrosity that had fluffy yellow chicks on it. It was a flannel button-up set, but to Sesshomaru it looked like something ridiculous. He didn't see why InuYasha was cowering in fear as the miko walked towards him.

"All I wanted to do was take a nice, hot bath and unwind before I went to sleep, but apparently that's too much to ask for! Now, I have to get on your butt about not having manners, and that's going to get me all worked up! I might as well go sleep outside to get cooled down!"

Sesshomaru then watched as Kagome made a huge spectacle of gathering her things and trekking outside. InuYasha sighed and then followed her out. For the next several minutes, everyone in the room could hear as the pair argued. Finally, after what felt like forever, they both came back in. They were still glaring at each other as they say as far away from each other as possible. Luckily for Kagome, that happened to be right next to Sesshomaru.

"He is such an ass," Kagome barely muttered as she settled down next to Sesshomaru. She spread out her blankets and strange bedding, so it was clear that she had no intentions of leaving anytime soon.

Sesshomaru looked over at her and raised an eyebrow. She saw him and then huffed slightly to herself.

"What? Never seen an angry girl before? If you stick around long enough, I promise that you'll see a whole lot more."

"No, I've never seen a miko dressed in strange pink clothing curse before," he replied.

Kagome turned a light shade of pink when she realized that Sesshomaru heard her little potty mouth. "Yea, well, I'm sorry about my mouth. I just get so angry at InuYasha and sometimes it comes down to either killing him or cussing him out, so I choose cussing. I don't think murder would sit well with my conscience. And what's wrong with my clothes?"

"They are odd. And pink," he said, as if that would explain everything.

"I guess that they would look odd to you, but where I'm from, everyone wears something like this. They are called pajamas, and they are used for sleeping in. They are actually very comfy and soft. You can touch them if you would like," she said, holding up her arm as an offer.

"I would prefer not. You didn't explain why they are pink and adorned with those yellow monstrosities," he deadpanned.

"Well, they are pink because I love the color pink! And my little chicks are not monstrosities! They are adorable! You can't just not look at them and not smile!" As if to prove a point, Kagome looked down at them and smiled.

"You would have to be one grumpy person to see these cute little things and still be in a bad mood! What do you think when you see them?"

"They make me dizzy," Sesshomaru answered honestly. "I want to burn them so that they are never forced upon anyone else again."

"He's not the only one," InuYasha called from across the room. "Miroku agrees with me, he's just too chicken to say anything about it."

Kagome and Sango gasped. Sango was quite fond of those pajamas and even had a matching set somewhere. Both women glared as they each picked up their bedding and made their way to one unused corner of the room. They both settled down and glared at the men until they both fell asleep.

Aside from the angry women, everyone else in the room was happy. Maybe now Kagome wouldn't wear that pair of pajamas.

* * *

Prompt: Pajamas from Sunset Miko's Once a Week Challenge

Word Count: 1090

Original Posting Date: May 25, 2013

A/N: Yep, here's another chapter, I don't know when I'll update again, but reviews are appreciated!


	3. Thorns

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, but as far as I'm concerned, this story is mine, and I would like to keep in that way.  
**

* * *

"Ow! Watch the claws! My skin isn't as strong as yours is!" Kagome yelled as InuYasha examined the skin of Kagome's back. He brushed the tip of his claw over a particularly sore spot and Kagome stiffened.

"If you hadn't taken off running, then we wouldn't be doing this! It's your own stupid fault!" InuYasha yelled at her.

"If I hadn't gone after that jewel shard, you would have killed me! " Kagome shouted indignantly.

Kagome had been coming back from a trip to the future, and just as she had been coming out of the well, she sensed a jewel shard. She had taken off after the source and found it to be a scared little demon. The demon had run away from her, so she had chased it through the woods. Eventually the thing had gotten so scared that it had just dropped the jewel fragment.

Kagome had gotten the shard without a fight and had made it back to camp before anyone even expected her to be back. The only problem was that she was now covered in thorns from the chase.

She had been quite a sight to see as she limped into camp, hair matted and various leafs and twigs sticking out of the tangled mass. There were tears and rips on her clothes where she had gotten snagged, and there were little pricks of blood from the thorns. Of course InuYasha had freaked out on her as soon as she had finished her story, but then he gruffly told her to sit down so that he could gently get the thorns out of her skin.

Sesshomaru sat and watched the entire exchange. InuYasha was an idiot, and what Sesshomaru had seen today only confirmed it. It was clear that InuYasha had feeling for the young miko, and he tried to cover it up with insults and harsh temperament. In Sesshomaru's opinion, InuYasha should just tell the miko how he really felt. There would be a lot less fights, and that meant that there would be fewer headaches for him.

"Ow, that hurts!" the miko whined as InuYasha pulled out yet another thorn and added it to the growing pile next to her.

"You really need to be more careful, Kagome," InuYasha said softly to her. InuYasha said it so softly that the miko barely heard it, but being a demon, Sesshomaru was able to hear it as if it had been said loudly.

"I'll try," she whispered back as she reached behind her to squeeze his hand. They both continued on as if nothing happened, and by that, InuYasha continued to complain loudly.

Sesshomaru was amazed. If he hadn't been paying attention, then he never would have seen the exchange. Seeing how they both acted normal about the whole ordeal, Sesshomaru knew that these little exchanges were more common than he originally thought. That thought alone left an annoying thorn like feeling piercing his heart.

* * *

Prompt: Thorn from Sunset Miko's Once a Week Challenge

Word Count: 491

Original Posting Date: June 5, 2013

**A/N: I'm amazed by the amount of feedback I'm getting on this. Honestly, I didn't expect to get any. I'm glad that you all like it, and I will try to update it again soon! Thanks for reading!  
**

**If you like this, go check out some of my other stories! **


End file.
